


Happy 50th Anniversary

by MosImagination



Series: Star Trek [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, Old Age, Star Trek 50th Anniversary, Vulcan, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to write this for today!! <br/>50 years ago, on September 8 1966, Star Trek first aired. So lets celebrate my sweeties with this sweet fluffy fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 50th Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 50TH STAR TREK!!!!

Spock watched how Kirk walked slowly through the living room of their small house on Vulcan. The old human male making his way tiredly towards the other couch. 

Once there Jim sat down, his bones creaking lowly, but the Vulcan could easily hear them. 

Spock with his sweet wrinkles and greeting hair gave a soft smile through his seriousness. 

"Jim..." The deep voice came from the Vulcan, it's creamy texture caressing the old human ears of his t'hy'la. 

Jim looked up, his face wrinkled all over, his hair bright grey, an his eyes tired but also loving. 

"Yes Spock?" Jim cooed playfully. 

Spock slowly pushed himself up from his own chair, he wore a long grey robe with silver Vulcan script. 

The old hybrid came to Jim, slowly kneeling in front of the elder captain. 

"Happy 50th anniversary James..." 

Jim's eyes brightened even more, he sat forwards. "Oh Spock..." 

Spock closed the distance, pressing a loving kiss to the humans sweet lips. Jim arching his aging back and snuggling tighter Into his husband. 

Jim gave a sweet moan as spocks rough cat like tongue slid deeply into his mouth, tasting Jim completely. 

Jim panted and then slowly pulled back from his t'hy'la's lips. He smiled and chuckled, "damn Spock....what am I gonna do with you..?" 

Spock smiled, "join me in bed?" The Vulcan stood, holding his hand to Jim. Once they stood together they turned and went towards their bedroom, index and middle fingers curled around one another.


End file.
